Soul Eater: a new chapter
by hetaliafan98
Summary: As a new school year begins a new group of kids get into adventures of there own, they find new problems along with problems coming up from the past. It is up to the new generation of friends to save death city as they know it. A/n this is a rewrite of my old story.
1. Beautiful Melody shiniging star Hikaru

As the new school year began at DWMA, new students were egar to find their partner, an 18 year old theachers assitant Guroki was leading a group of new students.  
"Well here is the court yard were you will practice with your weapons or for you Melody your meister will practice handling you if their lucky"  
Guroki Melody's oldest brother jokingly said to his little sister Melody as she glared at him, the 13 year had ash blond hair that was woren down with one short bang over her left eye and a long one covering her right. She was wearing a sticker on her purple shirt that said Weapon.  
"Cool so when do we get to choose our partners"  
Melody's twin brother Tempo asked excited.  
"Oh that happens in oreintation which is inside in room down the hall"  
Guroki said leading them in the building as a bunch of girls waiked by.  
"You know ladies im free right about now so if you wanna hang out"  
Guroki said walking off with the girls.  
"HEY YOU WERE SUPOSE TO..."  
Tempo said as Melody stopped him "Lets face it, when it comes to girls, he is like grandpa"  
Melody said as Tempo agreed, they walked down te hall until they found the room were the freshman were.  
"Here let me get that for you"  
One of the kids said pulling out her chair for her and pushing her in.  
"Geeh thanks"  
Melody said irritated knowing the only reason that the kids were nice to her was because everyone wanted to be her meister for one very important reason that she wish wouldn't effect her life.  
"Class I am and I am here to tell you all about DWMA, but first I want you to stand up and tell everyone your name"  
The theacher said as Melody was dreading her turn knowing that the kids who didn't know who she was would soon find out that part of information she tries to keep secreat.  
"Miss it's your turn"  
Kagami said looking at Melody as she stood up "Melody...umm"  
She said not wanting to finish.  
"Your last name please"  
Kagami said as Melody had no choice but to finish.  
"Evans... Melody Evans"  
She said as the room became silent.  
"So your one of the four Evan children from the very own death scythe Mr. Soul eater Evans"  
Kagami said as Melody's head slamed on her desk and the room was filling with excitement.  
"Did your parents really take out the keshin"  
"Would you like to be my weapon"  
"Can we meet the Death sycthe"  
"I make a great meister"  
"shut up she's going to let me be her meister"  
Everyone in the room was saying as she just wanted the day to be over with "Hey the part of my weapon is still open"  
Tempo said as everyone ignoired him "Hey i'm an Evans to you know"  
He said as no one was listening, after orenitation was over she tried to get out of there as fast as she could so she started going up the stairs to the seconed floor.  
"Melody Evans I challange you"  
A familiar voice said as her eye began to twitch.  
"Well if it isn't Hikaru star"  
She said to a dark blue haired boy who was the son of the family friend and their next door neighbor. He was wearing a sticker on his blackshirt that said Meister.  
"You think your so great because your an Evans"  
"No I don't"  
"Having people paraide around you'  
"You can take them I don't care"  
"And everyone wanting to be your partner"  
"I couldn't care less about who want's to be my partner"  
"The way you always rub it in makes me sick, that's why today I *rip*"  
Hikaru said as he froze.  
"Riped your pants"  
Melody said with a smile as Hikaru just stood there froze and she began laughing hysterically.  
"Smooth move star"  
She said as she continued laughing, she walked up to him and flicked his forehead as he fell back still frozen.  
"Ok I think were done here"  
She said as she was going upstairs where she saw Tempo waiting for her.  
"Can I ask you something and you have to promise you won't say no"  
Tempo asked "Sure what up brosif, broham, bro"  
Melody said trying to be cool "Don't do that"  
He said shaking his head "...Just ask your question"  
she said crossing her arms "Look I know you haven't found your meister and i haven't found my weapon, so I was thinking that maybe we can team up together"  
He said as she started to laugh hysterically "Oh...*laughing*"  
she said as she wiped her eye and tried to stop laughing to anwser.  
"NO"  
she said about to walk away.  
"Remeber your promise"  
He said stopping her.  
"Your right...HELL NO"  
She said walking away "DAMN YOU AND YOUR LOOPHOLES, will you at least tell me why not"  
He asked as she stoped and walked back.  
"1. I know you would try to boss me around like you aways do 2. If we got in trouble you would blame me like always"  
she said holding up two fingers "Pff no i wouldn't"  
Tempo said leaning on the wall.  
"Oh really remeber when you decided to throw an i'm now a meister party while mom and dad were away for the weekend and they came home early and saw the party and you blamed me, who had bathroom duty for a month Tempo"  
"Well I coudn't blame Jr he's only 7 and Guroki doesn't live with..."  
"WHO HAD BATHROOM DUTY FOR A MONTH TEMPO?!"  
Melody shouted.  
"You did"  
he said looking down.  
"My point exactly"  
Melody said walking away to her seconed class of the day. She walked in and sat down.  
"Today we will be learning about soul ressanonance..."  
The theacher got out before the Mirror pa system went off.  
"Would Melody Evans please come to Death the kids office immediatly...that is all" Death the kid said on the mirror pa system.  
"Great just what I needed to be called out in the middle of class"  
She then started to walk into Death the kids office and saw Kid, Patty, and Liz bickering about the painting on the wall.  
"The picture is non-simmetrical"  
"So what if the picture dosen't alwasys have the same shapes it's just a painting"  
Liz said as Kid gasped in shock.  
"HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING, SIMMETREY IS ALL THAT IMPORTANT TO SHOW THAT THIS SCHOOL IS ONE OF THE BEST AND MOST PROPER SCHOOLS OUT THERE"  
Kid shouted as Melody walked by.  
"Morning Uncle Kid, Aunt Patty, Aunt Liz"  
Melody said as they lifted their heads.  
"Hello Melody"  
They said and then continued with their bickering, she found her dad standing with his face in his palm.  
"Oh great your here finally now they can stop bickering"  
Soul said walking towards melody.  
"Uh papa what would me being here stop them from bickering, especially about something as important to Uncle Kid as simmetry"  
Melody asked curious.  
"Well since noone could decided wheither or not the painting is simmetrical, he decided to have a vote and realized that there was an even amount of girls and boys, until he noticed one detail"  
Soul said as Melody face palmed.  
"There was an odd amount of weapons"  
Melody said knowing Kid that situations like that were common.  
"Yep"  
Soul said as the three kept bickering.  
"But wait wouldn't that mean he would need to get three more meisters as well"  
"Please don't remind him"  
Soul peaded "All day they've been bickering about that picture, hopfully if you give Kid your anwser they would stop bickering"  
Soul said hopeful "Ok but being called out of class to judge a picture is a first"  
Melody said still watching them bicker.  
"Sorry sweety but if papa hears them bicker one more time, it's going to be worse then the time Uncle Blackstar found out we were moving next door to him"  
Soul said with a smile and an eye twitch bringing up all the yahoo's blackstar made.  
"I'll see what I can do"  
She said replaying that inncedent in her mind ,She started walking over to the three bickering about the picture.  
"Ok lets take a look at this picture"  
she said as she looked at the picture and saw two triangles reflecting each other in a circle.  
"Well maybe if you turn your head like this"  
Melody said turning her head a little to the leaft,and the picture didn't get any better.  
"Sorry but I have to agree with Uncle Kid the painting is not simmetrical, it just gives the illusion that it is"  
Melody said as Kid made a sigh of relief.  
"You see I knew I wasn't crazy Liz, thank you melodyyyyy"  
Kid said noticing how the bang above her right eye is longer then the one above her leaft and grabbed his sissors that were on his desk. He was about to cut her hair when she kicked the sissors out of his hands.  
"Look Uncle Kid your one of the people I respect the most, so don't cut my hair it's simmetrical you see"  
she said taking the beriet off of the shorter bang, and they proved to be at equal length.  
"You see I chose to pin this bang back so i can see out of my leaft eye"  
she said pinning the bang back up.  
"But what about you right eye"  
Kid asked as she was hesitant to anwser.  
"Geeh would you look at the time I best be going off now"  
she said rubbing the back of her head and backing up out of the room.  
"Whats up with her"  
Liz asked confused.  
"She has a birth mark above her right eye and she thinks it's embarassing so she covers it up"  
Soul said as everyone "ohh"ed, Melody new she was already gonna miss the rest of her seconed class so she started walking to her third class when the bell rang and kids started coming out of classes so she ran to an open room, that had a piano in it. She sat at the piano bench as someone came in, a boy with brown hair and and was shocked to see her.  
"Are you..."  
He got out before Melody interupted him.  
"Let me guess the daughter of death scythe ...yes I am, it's always somthing with you guys, Oh I was wondering if I can see death scythe, Oh can you get me an autograph ,are you as strong as your dad and if so can i be your meister. I mean give me a break and leave me alone will yah, because i'm not going to bring him to you so just leave"  
Melody said as her head was about to explode from anger.  
"Calm down I was just gonna ask if you were Melody Evans, because if you were you leaft this in the class room"  
The boy said holding up her journal.  
"So you honestly didn't know who I was"  
She asked curious.  
"No I just moved here, and I was going to give this back but I feel like I deserve some sort of apologie"  
he said turning around smileing and jokingly folding his arms 'Ok but in my diffence"  
"I'm waiting"  
he said with a smie and she smiled back.  
"I'm sorry"  
she said as her smile grew and he gave her back the journal.  
"Thankyou for apologizing"  
he said about to leave.  
"Wait if by any chance, do you need a weapon"  
she asked hopeful.  
"Thankyou for the offer but I already have a partner, and even if I didn't we can't be partners because im also a weapon, but it was fun meeting you bye Melody"  
He said as she noticed that the sticker he was wearing was Weapon.  
"Bye'  
she said as he leaft the music room.  
"Man just as I found someone great enough to be my partner, turns out he can't be"  
she said sitting down in disappointment.

"Be your weapon, as if loser"  
another girl said walking away from Hikaru.  
"Damn it, at this rate i will never find a partner"  
he said walking down the hall.  
"Then i'll never be as good as dad ever was, No I WILL NOT EXCEPT DEFEAT, I PROMISED I WOULD HONOR MY FAMILY NAME AND DAMN IT I'M GONNA DO IT'  
he shouted to himself still walking down the hall.  
"EVEN IF IT TAKES ME ALL DAY I'M GONNA FIND MY WEAPON"  
he said making it to class. After school Hikaru started walking down the hallway.  
"HEY PUNK YOU ASKED MY GIRLFRIEND TO BE YOUR WEAPON"  
A huge guy said standing behined him and Hikaru turned around. Meanwhile Melody went back to the music room and started playing a song she had written on the piano.  
"Your father said I might find you in here"  
Maka said walking in and sitting next to Melody.  
"It sounded beautiful, what do you call it"  
Maka asked.  
"Melody"  
Melody said with a smile.  
"Good name"  
Maka said boosting Melody's confidence up.  
"Thanks mama"  
Melody said closing the keyboard on the piano.  
"So how was your first day, did you find a meister"  
Maka asked excited.  
"Well not exactly, I mean there was this guy but he was a weapon to"  
Melody said in disappointment "I hear Hikaru is still looking for a weapon"  
Maka said with a smile.  
"You mean that arrogant, show off jerk sorry mama but no thanks"  
Melody said about to leave.  
"Oh come on he isn't as bad as Black Star was"  
Maka said as they heard the sound of someone getting slamed into a wall and they ran out see what was going on and found Hikaru pinned to the wall by a bully.  
"Ok punk im not going to ask you again did you or did you not ask my girlfriend to be your weapon"  
the bully said still pinning Hikaru up.  
"1. MY NAME IS NOT PUNK, SO IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME CALL ME BY MY NAME...HIKARU STAR 2. IF IT WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND I'M SORRY BUT I DIDN'T KNOW"  
Hikaru said telling the truth he asked so many people today that he couldn't remember which one this guy was talking about.  
"Some how i doubt that"  
the bully said with an evil smile and was about to punch Hikaru when felt someone tap his shoulders and he let go of Hikaru.  
"Hey neanderthal my parents are his parents friends, so if he gets hurt and they know im around I would get a HUGE Maka-chop. So if you don't mind as to keep your paws away from him"  
Melody said angry as her right hand was now a blade of a scythe.  
"How weak, having te daughter of death scythe fight your battles for you I see'  
the bully said with a chuckle "SERIOUSLY EVANS, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BUTT IN WHEN I HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL"  
Hikaru shouted at his arch rival since birth.  
"OH AND I SUPPOSE BEING PINNED TO THE WALL WAS PART OF YOUR PLAN?"  
Melody asked using quotation marks at the end.  
"LOOK WE CAN SIT HERE AND ARGUE ALL DAY LIKE WE ALWAYS DO, OR YOU CAN SHUT THE HELL UP AND WE CAN FIGHT THIS JACKASS"  
Melody shouted as a smirk appeared on the bulys face "Uh hello I specialize in Ninja weapons remember"  
Hikaru said as the bully started to chuckle.  
"It dosen't matter there is no way she could ever be as good as death scythe"  
The bully said as something in Melody snaped, everyone that knew her knew that if there is one thing you never do to Meody, is compare her to her parents.  
Melody transformed into a scythe with a purple and black blade, the bully snaped his fingers and another person transfored into a mase.  
"Ah this is going to be good"  
The bully said with an evil smile and he started charging at Hikaru who ducked as the mase was about to hit his face.  
"What the hell"  
Hikaru said as he then realized that this guy meant buisness.  
"Come on keep your head in the game, this is a fight remember"  
Melody said as Hikaru saw her on the scythe blade , then Hikaru jumped over the bully leaving a litte scratch on the bullys face.  
"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT"  
the bully said very angery,the bully then started charging again "SPEED STAR"  
Hikaru shouted sliding under him and kicked the back of his knee and made him fall before the bully could catch him, he then put the scythe blade up to the bullys face.  
"I would finish you off right now, but since we are on school grounds I would get in troube, and frankly your not worth my time"  
Hikaru said proudly that on his first day of school defeated the school bully.  
"YOUR DAMN RIGHT YOU WOULD GET IN TROUBLE"  
a familiar voice said as everyone turned around in shock to see Maka,Soul, tsubaki, Black star, Patti, Liz, and the person that just spoke Death the Kid.  
'I'm sorry Lord Kid it's.."  
"Save the aplogie for when i send you the bill for putting that hole in the wall"  
Kid said to the bully, refering to the mark he made pinning Hikaru.  
"Meisters tell your weapons to transform back now"  
Kid said as Melody and the other weapon transformed transformed back.  
"Now unless each and everyone of you want detention I woud sugest going home NOW"  
Kid said to the group of kids that were watching the fight and all of them scatterd.  
"You two, go home as well and we will taik tomarrow"  
Kid said to the bully and his weapon as they leaft.  
"Melody you know fights without theachers are against the rules"  
Soul said as Maka agreed.  
"Thats right you could have gotten in a lot of trouble, not to menchin injured"  
Maka said as Melody looked down.  
"But since it was for sticking up for Hikaru, I see no need for a punishment, do you Soul"  
Maka asked looking at him "Hell any daughter of mine that can go threaten a bully just to help her friend, I can say i'm proud of"  
Soul said with a smile as the three of them hugged.  
"That's my boy sticking up for himself, huh tsubaki"  
Black star said patting Hikaru on his back.  
"Just try to make sure you don't get in trouble for it"  
"I promise mom"  
Hikaru said as the three of them hugged and all of them went out to pizza.  
"That was some awesome fighting back there Star you acualy won this time"  
Melody said as the two familys were walking toward the pizzaria while giving Hikaru a teasingly grin while her spikey teeth were showing "Yeah I guess I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little impressed as well, first day of school and already broke a rule"  
Hikaru said with a smirk on his face.  
"Please don't remind me"  
Melody said looking down.  
"Hey Hikaru I have a question to ask, but you have to promise you won't say no"  
Meody said as they stoped walking right outside the pizzaria.  
"Sure what is it"  
Hikaru asked curious.  
"Would you like to be my meister"  
Melody asked with a smile.  
"Well it sounds to me like I don't have a choice"  
Hikaru said "Exactly"  
Melody said trying not to laugh, because she knew the truth.  
"Whats so funny"  
Hikaru asked curious "Maybe someday I'll tell you"  
Melody said as they walked in the Pizzaria.

A/N SORRY FOR THE CAPS IT'S JUST IM USING NOTEPAD INSTEAD OF WORD SO MY OPTIONS ON GETTING ATTENTION FOR THE AUTHOR NOTE IS LIMITED HERE IS A PREVIEW OF PROLOGUE 2 "SHIT HIT THE FAN, SHIT HIT THE FAN, SHIT HIT THE FANNNNNN"  
A BROWN HAIRED GIRL SAID RUNNING AWAY FROM HER PARTNER.  
"HEY GET YOUR ASS BACK HER AN TRANSFORN INTO A SWORD THE BLONDE HAIRED GIRL SAID AS HER WEAPON WAS STILL RUNNING, AS SHE TURNED BACK AND A pANTHER WAS WALKING TOWARD HER.  
"SHIT REALLY DID HIT THE FAN"  
THE GIRL SAID RUNNING AWAY LIKE HER WEAPON.

THEIR THE TWO MOST ADVENTURE SEEKING GIRLS, THEY ARE IZZY AND MAGGIE. COMING SOON


	2. Adventure girls Izzy and Maggie

Near the edge of a jungle on a sunny afternoon was a jeep driving down a dirt raod with a blonde haired girl driving and a brown haired girl in the passenger seat.  
After a while they decided to pull over and they got out of the jeep.  
"Uhg Izzy tell me again why we have to go into the jungle"  
The brown haired girl complained to her meister as they headed to the trunk to get their supplies.  
"There were rumors of a couple of pre-kishins hanging out around here and Lord Kid wanted us to check it out"  
16 yr old meister Izzy Wrangler said to her weapon while getting a bag out of the trunk "Yeah but do you know what is in a Jungle poisionous snakes, pihranas, and not to menchin big scary Jungle animals"  
15 yr old weapon Maggie Hudson said as her hands went up to her mouth.  
"No Maggie I never would never have thought exodic wild animals would live in the Jungle"  
Izzy said jokingly as they began to walk into the Jungle, Maggie just glared at her.  
"Ok fine but I think we need a code"  
Maggie said as they were walking.  
"What? what do we need a code for?"  
Izzy asked confused as to why Maggie thought they needed a code.  
"You know a code for when we are in trouble"  
Maggie said with a smile.  
"Ok if you want a code how about the word help"  
Izzy said as they were walking past a pond.  
"No because then it would be to obvious to whatever got us in trouble like a pre-kishin"  
Maggie said as Izzy's eye began to twitch.  
"Fine how about SHIT HIT THE FAN"  
Izzy said sarcastically while rolling her eye's.  
"Well it's not very practical, but I guess it will work"  
Maggie with a smile as Izzy face palmed, and they kept on walking, shortly after a snake desended from a tree.  
"Can I use the code now"  
Maggie asked freaking out while walking past the snake.  
"No Maggie, not yet"  
Izzy said a little irritated while they kept walking, then shortly after a Pihrana leaped in the air and back into the pond as they were walking past it.  
"Can I use the code now"  
Maggie asked freaking out while walkig behind Izzy with her hands on Izzy's shoulders.  
"No Maggie, you cannot use the code yet"  
Izzy said as Maggie heard russtling in the woods and clentched tighter to Izzy.  
"Now"  
Maggie asked freaking out in a high pitched tone.  
"For crying out loud Maggie that code is for when your in trouble, not because you hear something in the Jungle"  
"Uh I...I...Izzy"  
"Not now Maggie , you get scared over the littlest of things"  
"Izzy I think you should t...t...turn around"  
Maggie said pointing behined Izzy and finnding five panthers taking a nap.  
"Is it safe to use the code now"  
Maggie said so freaked out that it looked like she was about to have a panic attack.  
"Now calm down Maggie and lets back up slow *snap* ly"  
Izzy said as they were backing up until Izzy acidently steped on a twig and the Panthers opened their eye's.  
"SHIT HIT THE FAN, SHIT HIT THE FAN, SHIT HIT THE FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN"  
Maggie shouted while running away.  
"HEY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND TRANSFORM INTO A SWORD"  
Izzy shouted as her weapon was running away, when she turned back she saw a panther walking toward her.  
"OH MAN SHIT REALLY DID HIT THE FAN"  
Izzy shouted running towards the direction Maggie went until they met up in a cave, and after three hours of hiding and at least half an hour of convincing Maggie,  
the Panthers were finally knocked out.  
"Ok I think were safe, so lets get back to our search"  
Izzy said standing by the knocked out pack of Panthers, then Maggie's phone started to ring.  
"HI Melody hows it going"  
Maggie asked her new friend who she had met a couple of days ago on her trip to the bathroom in school.  
"What? How the hell do you have service?"  
Izzy asked shocked.  
"Shhh Im on the phone here"  
Maggie said covering the bottom of her phone.  
"So anyways no i'm not doing much"  
Maggie said getting back to her conversation on the phone while and Andaconda tail fell on Izzy's shoulder in the backround.  
"Yeah me and Izzy are still searching"  
Maggie said while in the backround Izzy was fighting with an Andaconda.  
"Oh Melody Melody Melody, I have seriously have to teach you some tips on that when I get back"  
Maggie continued as the Andaconda's tail wraped around Izzy's feet and started dragging her away.  
"No way really, Ok I will tell her"  
Maggie said as Izzy started walking toward her from behind with dirt marks all over her and she was trying to catch her breathe.  
"Melody say's hi by the way...what happened to you"  
Maggie asked shocked at seeing Izzy in rough condition.  
"Oh nothing I just... decided to take a walk"  
Izzy repied sarcastically.  
"That must have been some rough walk"  
Maggie said with a smile as Izzy grabbed her phone and threw it in a pile of quick sand that was near by.  
"My phone"  
Maggie said with saddness in her voice as she sat on her knees infront of that quicksand pile, then Izzy noticed the sun was going down.  
"Well I guess we should start setting up camp now, but I think it would be safer to get away from this spot before the Panthers wake up"  
Izzy said dragging Maggie away from the quicksand pile and they camped out in the Jungle for the night and went back to the Academy in the morning.  
"I'm sorry Lord Kid but we couldn't find any evidence of a pre-kishin anywhere"  
Izzy said looking down while both her and Maggie were in his office.  
"Didn't anyone tell, that was taken care of a coupe of days ago"  
Kid said as Maggie and Izzy were in complete shock.  
"WHAT?"  
Izzy said confused.  
"Yeah I thought I told Melody to call you guys and tell you"  
Kid said as Izzy realized she threw Maggie's phone in the quicksand pile, and her eye began to twitch.  
"Now that you menchin it I think Melody said something like that in the conversation we had. Oops"  
Maggie said shrugging her shoulders innocently with a weak smile and laugh.  
"Why did I ever choose you as a weapon"  
Izzy said with a facepalm while leaving.  
"Because you care"  
Maggie said with a huge grin on her face walking behined Izzy.  
"Don't push it"  
Izzy said irritated as they walked down the school hall.  
"It's true she can be really annoying sometimes, but still I guess I couldn't have asked for a greater friend"  
Izzy thought to herself as they continued to walk down the hall.


	3. Protective Tsuyoi & level headed Tetsue

As the sun had set in Death city many people were walking back to their homes, and as many people were walking some have passed the old abandoned building were two teenagers were outside protesting about the tearing down of the buildng the next week.  
"DON'T LET THIS PRICELESS BUILDING GET DESTROYED, SAVE IT FOR THE FUTURE GENERATION"  
The girl was shouting with a megaphone while the boy was just sitting down getting bored.  
"You know Tsuyoi I don't think anyone else is comeing, so why don't we just call it a day"  
The boy said standing up walking toward her.  
"You know if your just gonna be a pessimist and do nothing, the least you can do is pass out flyers.  
"To who Tsuyoi there is nobody here"  
The boy said as Tsuyoi spotted a dark blue haired boy with light-blue eye's wearing a black t-shirt and jeans walking down the street with an ash blonde haired girl wearing a purpe shirt with a dark red plaid skirt and black leggings.  
"You see I knew patience would pay off"  
Tsuyoi said walking toward the two, when the two noticed her they stoped walking.  
"Hey would you guy's like to help us save this building?"  
Tsuyoi asked pointing to an old broken down abandoned building.  
"Uh geeh...um im not sure"  
"Hey you two are Melody and Hikaru right?"  
Tsuyoi asked interupting Melody as she was rubbing the back of her head.  
"yes"  
They both said hesitant to anwser.  
"I know you probably think this building needs to be torn down but this building is history, and it has a right to stay in Death City just as much as we do. So will you think about it?"  
Tsuyoi asked handing them flyers.  
"Thanks, your Tsuyoi right?"  
Melody asked taking the flyer and Hikaru giving Melody an (Are you serious?) look.  
"Yep and this is my weapon Tetsue"  
Tsuyoi replied showing them the black haired boy who looked like he was bored.  
"Well she has cooking duty so we have to go but she will get back to you about the buiding"  
Hikaru said dragging Melody away down the road.  
"What is up with you taking to the wierd girl?"  
Hikaru asked Melody with a confused look on his face.  
"You think everyone is weird, besides she has a name it's Tsuyoi"  
Melody said dusting herself off.  
I reject that last comment, AND DO YOU REALIZE YOU JUST TALKED TO THE CRAZY CHICK WHO ALMOST GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH PROFESSIOR STEIN A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO OVER AN ANIMAL WE WERE DISSECTING"  
He said as they began to walk toward their apartment building.  
"Well that still gives you no right to judge"  
Melody said as they walked into their apartment building

The next day

An alarm clock went off in the apartment of Tsuyoi and Tetsue at 7am in the morning.  
"HEY TSUYOI TURN THAT THING OFF"  
Tetsue shouted bangging on her bedroom door.  
"Ah good morning Tetsue"  
Tsuyoi said with a yawn opening up her bedroom door walking towards the kitchen, she then made herself some oatmeal for breakfeast. As she was eating Tetsue was making some bacon.  
"Ugh do you have to cook that here"  
Tsuyoi asked covering her nose from the smell of bacon.  
"Hey I didn't agree to become vegan, that is all on you. Besides after five years aren't you atleast tempted to try one little piece of bacon?"  
Tetsue said moving the pan of cooking bacon infront of Tsuyoi's face making her smell and drool over the bacon. she then shook her head and got out of the trance.  
"No I made a promise that I woud not kiil nor eat anything with a soul, I would only kill if it was evil"  
Tsuyoi protested crossing her arms "Well your eating oat's, there made from wheat which is a plant that was living so... your going against your promise"  
He said as her eye's widened and she droped her spoon.  
"AHHH YOUR TOTALLY RIGHT I HAVE SOILED MY SYSTEM WITH ANOTHER LIVING SOUL...PLEASE FORGIVE ME GRANDMOTHER"  
She said freaking out in fidel position looking up.  
"OH IM SORRY PLEASE STOP FREAKING OUT"  
Tetsue said trying to calm his partner down.  
"HOW CAN I WHEN I COMMITED MURDER, I SHOULD GO TO PRISON AND I DON'T LIKE PRISON"  
She said stil freaking out as he started walking toward her.  
"Look wheat is more of a grain than a plant so you didn't commit murder"  
He said reassuring her.  
"You sure?"  
She asked starting to calm down.  
"Positive, now hurry up or were going to be late"  
He said as they went back to finishing there breakfast, then they grabed their jackets and headed of to school.

Tetsue noticed something was wrong with Tsuyoi.  
"Is something wrong?"  
He asked as she looked up from looking at the ground.  
"I coudn't find Kikku before we leaft, usually she comes back through the window I leave open, but she wasn't in her spot"  
She said as they came to the entrance of the school.  
"Ok we will look for her after school, AND CAN YOU PLEASE PUT SOME SHOES ON"  
He said looking at her bare feet.  
"I make no promise, besides if I have to sit through another dissection in class im doing it proudly shoeless"  
She said with a smik as they walked in and started walking towards the room called Class Cresent Moon, when they walked in they took their seats and waited for the lession to begin.  
"Today class we will be dissecting a very pretty and rare bird I found on my way here"  
Stein said as Tsuyoi was shocked to see a smal white bird with a red collar her.  
"Professor Stein im sorry but I can't let you dissect that bird"  
Tsuyoi said walking down toward Stein.  
"Miss Shizen do we have a problem"  
Stein asked as he put down the scalpule.  
"That's kikku my bird"  
Tsuyoi said picking up her pet, as Stein felt something weird like his madness was being calmed or something.  
"Miss Shizen"  
Stein said as she looked up from petting her bird.  
"Yes?"  
She asked curious.  
"Have you always been tuned into nature like this"  
Stein asked confusing her a bit.  
"Yeah I guess, nature has just always intrest me"  
She said as stein was rubbing his chin.  
"Yes well im sorry for the confusion with your pet, but if you please take your bird back home"  
He said as she just nodded and left, Stein stared at Tetsue and Tetsue got the message and went with Tsuyoi.  
"Having a student with a Nifite soul in my class, well this should make for an intresting school year"  
Stein thought to himself as both the partners left, after a couple of minutes they both came back into class and went back to there seats as Stein went back to teaching class. When class was over and Tsuyoi and Tetsue were getting ready to leave Meody and Hikaru were walking toward them.  
"Are you sure about this"  
"Yes"  
Melody said anwsering to Hikaru's complaining.  
"Hey guys can we ask you something?"  
Meody asked the both of them.1 "Sure what is it?"  
They both asked curious.  
"Well my parents are throwing a beginig of the school year party this evening with friends, woud you like to come"  
Meody asked shocking them.  
"Your asking us"  
They both said shocked.  
"Well yeah, I know there going to be adults their but a couple of our friends are going to be there too"  
She said as the both of them were excited.  
"Sure we would love to come"  
"Great here is the adress"  
Meody said writing it down on a piece of paper and handing it to them.  
"See you there"  
Melody said as she and Hikaru leaft.  
"Wow"  
"I know, it's only the fifth day of school and we got invited to a pary. *gasp* I need to go find a dress"  
Tsuyoi said running off.

THAT EVENING "Wow Tsuyoi im inpressed you are acually wearing shoes to this event"  
Tetsue said looking at Tsuyoi who was earing a light green dress with green flats.  
"Well it was sorta a compromise"  
She said lifting up her feet showing that the bottoms of her shoes were gone, and he rolled his eye's with a smile glade that they can atleast compromise. Then they walking down the street and then they stopped infront of a mansion with gates that had Shinigami mask's on them.  
"You guy's made it"  
Melody said waiting outside the gate with Hikaru,Izzy, and Maggie.  
"Yep, thanks for inviting us"  
Tsuyoi said with a huge smile.  
"Well what are we waiting for? The party's inside"  
Izzy said as the six of them went inside,once inside Tsuyoi and Tetsue saw death scythe with an ash blonde haired women and knew they were Melody's parents, and a little to the right was a man with spikey blue hair next to a women with long black hair with Hikaru looking like the both both of them. Then walking down the stairs with his two weapons was none other then the owner of the house Lord Kid himself.  
"Everybody meet Tsuyoi and Tetsue, they have the same class with Stein as us"  
Melody said as a shocked expression appeared on Kid's and Soul's faces.  
"Judging by your expressions Stein must have told you about me"  
Tsuyoi said with a smile.  
"Well he say's your stubern, but he also say's that thats how he knows you have a strong soul"  
Kid said shocking Tsuyoi.  
"So your the protester in the class, maybe I should tell you how many times Black*star broke one of the points on the school building'  
Kid said looking at the blue haired man.  
"You did what ?"  
Tsuyoi asked while looking at Blackstar.  
"Damn right and proud of it"  
Black*star said proudy smirking and crossing his arms.  
"Im sorry sir but im afraid that I must challenge you"  
She said shocking everyone.  
"Alright a new challenge, Im in"  
Black*star said excited as Tsubaki was worrried.  
"Black*star are you sure, I mean she is still at the academy"  
Tsubaki said trying to talk him out of it.  
"Sorry Tsubaki but a challenge is a challenge"  
Black*star said as Tetsue transformed into a bow and Tsubaki transformed to, Black*star charged at Tsuyoi but she slid under him and shot soul wavelength arrows at his back.  
"Owww"  
Black*star said rubbing his back, he tried to use his Ninja sword but she kept dodging. Then she jumped over Black*star and hit his forehead with the bow.  
"I will only stop if you have learned your lession"  
She said crossing her arms.  
"Hell no I ain't apollogizing, I earned a right to be proud of what I did"  
Black*star said with a chuckle.  
"Very well then, this fight is now over"  
Tsuyoi said as Tetsue transformed back into a human, as everyone was shocked at what Tsuyoi had just said.  
"What?"  
Black*star asked confused.  
"Well I promised my Grandmother that I would not hurt nor kill anything with a living soul unless it was evil, and you sir although you are annoying are hardly evil.  
Therefore our fight is now a draw"  
Tsuyoi said as she was about to leave.  
"Wait don't leave"  
Melody said as she, Maggie, Izzy, and even Hikaru stopped her.  
"What?"  
She asked confused.  
"The fight was amazing"  
Melody said excited.  
"Really you don't think im weird"  
She asked with a smile.  
"Are you kidding anyone who has the guts to challenge my dad is pretty damn awesome"  
Hikaru said with a grin.  
"You realy are different but in a good way"  
Both Maggie and Izzy said with smiles.  
"Is it ok if we go for some icecream"  
Melody asked as her parents nodded and the five teens left the house.  
"You were right Grandmother, I really can make freinds"  
Tsuyoi said looking at her five amazing freinds.

A/N I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this., well I am done with the prolouges for now so lets get to the story.

so until then Hetaliafan98 is out...peace


End file.
